WISH
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Rivaille menatap lembut dua orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang memberi warna dan kehangatan dalam hidupnya yang di masa lalu terasa kelam dan sepi. Dua orang yang dia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun. Fic untuk ultah Levi dan Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dan Hajime Isayama

 **Warning:** AU, Rivaille rada OOC (gagal mertahanin ke-IC-an dia kalo berkeluarga), Plotless, Typo (s).

 **Summary:** Rivaille menatap lembut dua orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang memberi warna dan kehangatan dalam hidupnya yang di masa lalu terasa kelam dan sepi. Dua orang yang dia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun.

Fic untuk ultah Rivaille Ackerman( 25 Desember) dan Hinata Hyuuga (27 Desember).

.

.

Kulit di area wajah yang terletak di antara kedua alis mengerut. Hidung juga mengerut pertanda mencium wewangian yang bercampur dengan udara. Kedua indera pendengaran mendengar suara bising yang berhasil mengganggu lelapnya tidur sejak menit terakhir.

Untuk sejenak dalam seperkian detik, bola mata yang tertutup kelopak mata bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, sebelum akhirnya setengah terbuka dan sedikit menampakkan mata kelam yang terbiasa menyorot tajam siapapun.

Tubuh ramping namun mempunyai otot-otot keras nan terlatih menggeliat pelan di bawah selimut berwarna coklat. Kedua tangan melebar dan merenggangkan tubuh. Mengambil posisi duduk hingga menyebabkan selimut yang melindungi dada bidang -dengan lekuk maskulin yang menawan terekspos dan merasakan dinginnya udara pagi yang terhembus dari daun jendela yang terbuka di sisi seberang tempat tidur- merosot.

Memijit sejenak area bahu untuk mendapatkan stamina yang sepenuhnya, sebelum rasa bagai digigit semut menyengat ketika ibu jari menekan area kulit di sekitar leher dan bahu.

" _Yare…."_ Si pria bernama Rivaille tersenyum kecil. Bekas yang ditinggalkan istrinya semalam tak membuatnya keberatan sekalipun.

Tubuh yang hanya terbalut celana pendek sampai pertengahan paha, melangkah ke kamar mandi. Dia tak suka kotor, meski dia amat menyukai penyebab dirinya -dan istrinya- beraroma khas seperti ini.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuh terlatih nan menawannya terbalut celana hitam dengan bahan yang nyaman dan kaos coklat gelap berlengan panjang. Tangan kiri sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Tangan kanan menarik seprei berwarna putih dan menaruhnya di keranjang kotor di samping pintu masuk kamar.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah tanpa ragu mendekati salah satu ruang dalam rumah yang selalu sibuk di pagi hari seperti ini. Celoteh-celoteh yang sempat tertangkap telinga menimbulkan rasa hangat di dada yang di masa lalu terasa dingin dan sepi.

"Kazuya-kun, bisa mama minta Kazuya-kun untuk membangunkan Papa? Kita harus sarapan bersama. Hari ini ulang tahun Papa dan sebelum kita sarapan, Papa akan membuat permohonan."

Wanita bertubuh sintal yang mengikat kuncir kuda rambut indigo panjangnya tampak meletakkan dan menata sarapan di atas meja kayu mengkilap tanpa warna tambahan. Tampak kue berukuran sedang berbentuk bulat berlapis krim putih kehijauan -dipercantik dengan potongan buah stroberi, kiwi, dan jeruk- menjadi pusat hidangan di atas meja.

"Nanti Kazuya mau potongan kue yang besar ya, Ma." Anak lelaki berambut indigo tersebut turun dari salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. Mata kelam yang mengimitasi mata sang ayah menatap harap pada wanita cantik di depannya.

"Boleh, tapi setelah Kazuya-kun menghabiskan sarapan."

"Mama curang, ah. Perut Kazuya tidak akan muat, Ma." Pipi si bocah tampan menggembung lucu.

"Akan mama simpan di lemari es sisa kuenya. Sekarang bangunkan Papa." Si wanita menepuk kepala Kazuya sebelum melepas celemek ungu dan menggantungnya di kabinet dapur.

"Papa sudah bangun, Kazuya," Rivaille menyampirkan handuk di punggung kursi kayu. "Selamat pagi, Kazuya, Hinata," kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk menerima pelukan dari si anak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Papa!" Kazuya mengucapkan dengan ceria sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rivaille dan menempati kursinya di meja makan. Menatap kue berlumur krim dengan semangat khas bocah.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille-kun," Hinata menenggelamkan diri dalam rengkuhan yang teramat familiar dan selalu menentramkannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Rivaille mencium kening Hinata sebelum mereka menyusul Kazuya mengelilingi meja makan.

"Papa, Kazuya membantu mama membuat sarapan dan ikut menaruh irisan buah-buah itu di atas kue lho!" Kazuya yang rupawan tampak bangga.

"Papa tahu. Suara Kazuya dan mama yang ngomelin Kazuya terdengar sampai ke kamar dan membangunkan papa," Rivaille tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Kazuya. Hinata hanya terkekeh mendengar suaminya (lagi-lagi) menjahili Kazuya.

"Maaf…." Wajah rupawan dengan pipi gembul menunduk menyesal.

"Ha, papa bercanda, Kazuya," Rivaille buru-buru menghibur puteranya setelah Hinata menatap tajam padanya. "Terima kasih. Jagoan papa ini memang luar biasa."

Merasakan tepukan lembut di kepala, Kazuya mendongak dan membalas senyum Rivaille. Tertawa penuh kelegaan karena sang ayah tak marah dan murni menjahilinya.

"Papa segera membuat permohonan dan kita bisa memakan kuenya! Krimnya rasa teh hijau lho!" Mata kelam yang menyerupai mata Rivaille berbinar menatap kue di pusat meja makan.

"Kazuya sudah tak sabar rupanya, hehehe."

"Jagoan kita memang masih bocah, Hinata."

"Papa, Kazuya sudah SD!"

"Ya-ya terserah. Bagi papa kau ini masih bayi…."

"Papa!"

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, Rivaille. Banyak pesan dari kolega-kolegamu di THIRD yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Ponselmu terus bergetar. Setelah sarapan kau bisa membalasnya."

" _Hai-hai,_ Hinata," Rivaille menatap lembut dua orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Dua orang yang memberi warna dan kehangatan dalam hidupnya yang di masa lalu terasa kelam dan sepi. Dua orang yang dia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun.

Memejamkan mata sejenak dan meniup lilin tunggal di tengah kue, tepuk tangan Kazuya dan Hinata membuat Rivaille membuka kelopak mata. Mengakui sepenuh hati kalau dirinya sangat menyukai tawa riang dari istri dan anaknya.

Rivaille hanya terkekeh ketika Kazuya meminta Hinata memberikan potongan kue untuknya terlebih dahulu. Sebelah alis terangkat ketika menangkap raut tak rela si anak yang mesti menerima keputusan Hinata untuk menghabiskan sarapannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan potongan kue.

"Hei Jagoan, turuti apa kata ibumu. Di rumah ini dia yang berkuasa."

"Rivaille-kun, Kau ini mendukungku atau menakuti Kazuya-kun?"

"Aku sih, niat melakukan keduanya, Hinata," Rivaille dengan tenang menyeruput teh hitam bersuhu hangat.

" _Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah menakdirkan mereka menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku memohon kebahagian ini akan terus kami rasakan, hanya ingin Kau menjaga mereka dan menyayangi mereka."_

.

.

END

.

.

Kalo yang nonton Bloody Monday pasti inget ama THIRD dan Rivaille di THIRD kedudukannya kayak Kirishima lah. Atasan Kirishima yang bolak-balik ngadep Mentri Pertahanan itu ya anggap aja Erwin kalo dific ini *seenaknya.

Tanggal 27 nanti aku juga akan mengusahakan mencuri waktu (meski miskin ide) dan mempublish SasuHina untuk ultah Hinata hehehe.

Terima kasih untuk Shiroimiya Rea, Apostrophee, Furi Shirogane, Nia Shintarou, freyaaaay (nama kita mirip), guest untuk rnr di fic **Uban**.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
